Cupid Approves
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Kate's depressed after a job and Danny steps in to state the obvious.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, Valentine.

AN: I figured writing a Valentine story for Valentine's Day would be a good idea (especially since I am nowhere near finishing 14, sadly). I have no idea where this takes place in the series, definitely before God Only Knows though.

AN2: If you're unfamiliar with the show and still reading this for some reason (I love you!) here's what you need to know. Danny Valentine is Cupid. He and his family bring soul mates together. Aphrodite hired Kate to help them. Enjoy.

**Cupid Approves**

Kate slipped out of the booth, leaving Danny to pay the bill himself, and hurried from the diner before anyone could recognize her. The happy couple, English professor and waitress, had finally admitted their feelings for one another, but not until after they'd aired their mutual beliefs that love was nothing like what was found in the novel the professor was reading for his next paper. The novel, of course, was _The Devil's Ransom_, Kate's third published work and the first to win her an award.

She trudged down the street, hands deep in her pockets, shoulders hunched. It wasn't anything new that people thought her books weren't "worthy" but somehow hearing it from two people who she'd just helped find true happiness cut deeper than it had before.

The bell on the diner's door jangled lightly and Danny's heavy footfalls echoed down the quiet street, slowing to fall into step beside her.

"Mom'll be happy. She didn't expect us to get them together for at least another couple days."

Kate let out a small huff that could have meant either "good" or "go to hell," even Danny's copious experience with women couldn't help him figure it out and Kate wasn't really sure herself.

When they were halfway to the car he said, "They're idiots."

"Really? Because their vocabularies suggest otherwise."

That was true. The professor was, as his title implied, smart and the waitress had been only a few credits shy of her degree when her father's cancer brought her home from college. Their intelligence was part of what made them soul mates. Danny didn't care.

"They're still idiots. I've read that book. It's really good."

Kate stopped, turned, gave Danny a long, searching look. "You read my book?"

"Yeah." He said it like it was nothing, like reading a book was normal.

"You said -- I thought you didn't like to read, it was too boring for you."

He shrugged. "Remember when Leo and I had to drive out to the Nevada border to drag that photographer back to the woman he loved last month? Leo wouldn't let me touch the radio and he threatened to put me in the trunk if I didn't shut up. Your book was in the glove box."

Kate raised an eyebrow. If this was any other family she would immediately think her book being in the glove box was a lie, but with the Valentines she couldn't be sure. Either way, Danny had read her book. Or so he said.

"What was your favorite part?"

"The sex," he said without hesitation.

Kate rolled her eyes. Like that was a surprise. She opened her mouth to ask him something more specific but he wasn't done yet.

"When Vivian and Duncan are yelling at each other over his father and her fortune and all their pent up emotions just come flowing out, culminating in that amazing sex scene…" He smiled at her, somehow suggestive and sweet at the same time. "The god of erotic love approves."

Kate giggled. "Maybe I can get them to put that in my next book, right under Mary Balough's blurb about _Devil's Ransom._"

"You should let me read all your books before they go to print. I can give you some pointers."

Kate's heart jumped but she forced the emotion down and slapped Danny's arm, turning back towards the car. "Yeah, right. As useful as it might be for a romance novelist to have the god of erotic love on speed dial --"

"Who needs speed dial? We _do_ live together."

"-- I don't need any help with my sex scenes, thank you very much." Kate froze, realizing what she'd just said.

Danny's breath warmed her ear when he said, "I'm sure you don't. That's why I offered."

He was past her before her mind caught up with what he'd said and she didn't have time to think of a snappy comeback before he turned, walking backwards as he spoke.

"What do you say we call Mom to let her know how spectacularly we did tonight, then head down to the Regal? They're showing _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ at midnight."

She smiled, there was the Danny she knew and loved to verbally spar with. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
